Un extraño encuentro
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Loki, intentando escapar de Asgard va a Midgard donde sabe que es el último de los reinos en el que lo buscaran. Desgraciadamente su escape no sale tan bien y llega herido de gravedad a Midgard donde una chica lo ayuda, lo que no sabe es que no es una persona común, es más de lo que demuestra. ¿Qué ocurrira entre estos dos? Pasa a leerlo y espero les guste x3
1. La primera vez que te vi

Notas de la autora: Bueeeeno es mi primer fic espero guste, me gustan los comentarios constructivos y si no les gusta no lo lean, Gracias y bueno los dejo leer xD

Era un día soleado sin ser caluroso, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo se encontraba despejado.  
Él llego a Midgard herido, débil, se encontraba de la manera que más odiaba, indefenso. A causa de su mal estado no podía usar su magia en absoluto y no podía curarse como siempre.

Escucho una bella música proveniente de una no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, se aproximó y vio un pequeño grupo de gente arremolinada al rededor de el kiosco y en el centro vio a una chica que tocaba un instrumento que jamás había visto, este emitía una música que no se comparaba a nada que hubiera escuchado en alguno de los otros reinos.

La música finalizó, la gente aplaudió y lanzaba algo que al parecer era dinero midgardiano a un sombrero en el suelo. La chica del centro agradecía con una sonrisa. Llevaba una pantalón negro, una blusa blanca, una chamarra gris y una botas alta,delgada, de tez blanca,con un bello cabello chino color castaño claro que no rebasaba su hombro, sus ojos eran color miel. Guardó su instrumento en una funda que llevaba consigo, lo deposito con cuidado en la funda. Cargo el estuche a cuestas y siguió caminando entre la gente,iba lento y sin prisa a un ritmo lo suficientemente lento como para que Loki, aun herido le siguiera sin ser descubierto.

El solo la seguía por curiosidad, quería saber que era ese extraño instrumento que emitía un sonido casi perfecto sino es que prefecto. Ella se detuvo en frente de una fuente que parecía estar en el centro de un de nuevo el sombrero en el suelo y saco su instrumento.

Comenzó a tocar una vez mas, era lento con un tono grave quién diría que esa música le hizo ignorar la cálida sensación que producía la sangre resbalando por su piel. De pronto comenzó a llover, Loki sabía que significaba eso, hace unos momentos el sol estaba en su esplendor y ahora llovía con miles de rayos y truenos haciendo retumbar todo. Sabía que eso no era común. Era Thor, y lo buscaba. Sintió un líquido tibio que corría por su pálida piel desde hace ya un largo rato. Sentía que caería al vacío.

-Al diablo con los malditos ra...- la chica a la que pertenecía esa voz no termino la frase-¿E-E-ESTAS B-B-BIEN?- ella se acerco, se veía alarmada, se paró enfrente de él y lo examino con la mirada, tomó su mano y lo jalo firmemente pero sin lastimarlo, Loki, ya muy débil se dejo guiar por aquella extraña dama que sin mas que decir lo condujo a un hospital.

Unas cuantas cuadras después llegaron. Apenas entraron a el hospital los truenos se intensificaron aun mas y la lluvia comenzó a caer con una increíble intensidad, al parecer los truenos se "acercaban".

-Hay que entrar ya- el pelinegro jalo a la castaña, ella detecto un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

La chica se acerco a la recepcionista que rápidamente comenzó a escribir los datos del paciente que se internaría. El se encontraba desesperado, debido a el exceso de heridas que portaba y al desgaste de energía que había tenido antes, su magia no fluía con regularidad y así no podía curarse. Decidió no quedarse ahí parado y se acerco a ella para decirle que no necesitaba ayuda y que se iría. Se planto firmemente a su lado y antes de abrir tan siquiera la boca la chica le interrumpió.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si alguien llagara a tocar su alma con solo verlo directo a los ojos. Instintivamente desvió la vista hacia otra parte y respondió:

-Loki- Intento decirle de nueva cuenta que no necesitaba su ayuda pero fue inútil, ella no le ponía atención o pareciera que lo ignoraba para que no se fuera.

Finalmente la castaña tomo su mano para llevarlo a otra parte, al igual que la primera vez el la siguió obedientemente. ¿qué le pasaba?el era un dios ¿por qué le obedecía? Al momento que pensó en soltarse de ella, la chica se detuvo y abrió una puerta, no tenia ni idea de en que momento llegaron ahí pero sentía que ya no tenia escapatoria.

Entro a una habitación blanca,totalmente blanca, le dolían lo ojos de solo ver hacia el cuarto, después de todo sus ojos estaban ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad después de estar tanto tiempo en confinamiento, obviamente, a oscuras. Inmediatamente llegaron un par de doctores a atenderlo, lo anestesiaron para no tener que luchar con el. Sintió una presión en su mano, alcanzo a ver que era la chica tomando su mano con los ojos levemente cerrados. Pronto sintió las agujas atravesar su piel, pero no le dolía eran un mínimo dolor comparado al que sintió con los chitauris. Al momento en que finalizo el trabajo de los doctores, ellos le dijeron algo a la otra midgardiana y salieron de la habitación.  
El abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los entrecerró para evitar que la luz lastimara sus ojos.

-Lo se yo también odio tanto blanco en un solo lugar- Llevaba los ojos entrecerrados igual que el, ella soltó un ligero gruñido, el hizo un gesto de querer levantarse pero ella lo detuvo-No te levantes, espera los doctores dijeron que debes reposar- la castaña le ordeno y después se acerco hacia las cortinas las abrió, lo suficiente como para ver hacia el exterior, la lluvia caía a cantaros pareciera que no tenia intenciones de parar, parecía tener intenciones de quedarse ahí.

-Cierra las cortinas- Loki la saco de sus pensamientos volviéndola así, a la realidad.

Ella cerro las cortinas y se acerco a la camilla.

\- Es mejor que duermas, no creo que los doctores vuelvan- dijo asomándose por la puerta del cuarto hacia el pasillo.

Detuvo su mirada en el. Era de piel pálida, tenia los ojos de color verde esmeralda que contrastaba perfecto con su cabello azabache que caía de manera rebelde por encima de sus hombros. Tenia rasgos muy finos pero aun así se sabia que era hombre.

-Loki...- Susurro pensativa viendo al vació

Alice: ¿Les gusto? Si les ha gustado les agradesco un review plz y comentario jejeje bueno hasta luego :3


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9331c047e198b677327418995d381b9"El ojiverde interrumpió sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Qué quieres?— contestó bruscamentebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La castaña volvió la vista hacía la camilla un poco desconcertadabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—El dios nórdico del engaño ¿no es así?—lo veía desde la ventana con cierta curiosidadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El mentiroso sonrió de manera burlona para si mismobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Si, así es—la veía de forma desafiante e intimidadora esperando que la humana se enervara pero no fue así, parecía que más bien la chica había ganado mas confianza en lo que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Que interesante— la mortal sonrió como si hubiera algo que solo ella sabía y nadie más, eso saco de juego a Loki pues no entendía style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Antes de que el pudiera cuestionar esa sonrisa, una canción interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, era un conjunto violines que sonaba y hacia que Loki olvidara sus preguntas. Era el celular de la ojimiel, que sin ver el nombre en la pantalla contesto:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Bueno, ¿Quién habla?—Contestó con voz seriabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Hola Dan~, ¿vienes con nosotros a tomar hoy?— Era una voz de un hombre sin dudar, el gesto relajado de la chica cambio rápidamente por uno frí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—No, ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni a ninguno de los otros idiotas que estaban dentro de eso— Su voz sonaba un tanto amenazadorabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Vamos mi amor~ — La voz insistióbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro —Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te dejare estéril— El hombre al otro lado de la linea se quedo helado—Ja, espero no me vuelvas a llamar—Colgó el telé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Loki quedo perplejo por un momento su ánimo había cambiado drásticamente en segundos Feliz- Enojada- Feliz, lo que mas le impacto fue que no creía que esa chica tuviera tal temperamento, ella cerro los ojos unos momentos, respiro hondo y los abrió y se veía nuevamente tranquila, como si todo ese show no hubiera sucedido. Esa chica si que era rara, rara pero style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Hey, me he dado cuenta de que no te he dicho mi nombre...—Se paso la mano por el cabello avergonzada— Me llamo Dannae, Dannae style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¡Por fin! Hasta que te das cuenta— El dios hizo un gesto de irritación, odiaba a la gente despistada, ya que le recordaba a su hermano. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Perdóneme, su majestad, debí haberme presentado mientras usted se desangraba ahí casi tirado en el suelo—se escucho claramente el tono sarcástico mientras hacia una exagerada reverenciabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Loki la veía con cara de pocos amigosbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Jaja, tranquilo Loki es solo una broma—Jalo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la camilla mientras tomo su mochila y saco su laptop— Que aburrido eres.—contuvo una style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A Loki le estaba hartando un poco que lo tuteara una simple style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Bueno te van a dar de alta pronto, ¿qué harás?—Dannae le dirigía la palabra sin siquiera verlo mientras ella escribía en su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El pelinegro pensó lo que respondería ya que no quería rebelarle sus planes a una mocosa que lo había salvado por lastima o compasió style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Por qué me salvaste?—La veía fijamente esperando que así olvidara su otra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Te responderé cuando tu contestes a mi pregunta— Dannae lo miró fijamente esperando respuesta alguna del style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Iré a visitar a un viejo conocido— No pudo contener una sonrisa que hizo darse cuenta a Dannae que aquel sujeto no tramaba algo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Entonces no tienes lugar donde quedarte mientras te recuperas— La chica se quedo viéndolo sin obtener respuesta río al ver a Loki un tanto estático por su pregunta ya que, ciertamente no tenía lugar donde dormir porque no planeaba quedarse tanto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Yo se donde dormir—Mintió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfd691f530799e56f8e3a5612425db2c"—Sería difícil quedarte en la calle contando tu apariencia cualquier depravado o pervertido intentaría y hacerte su "pasivo"— Ella logro leer en sus ojos las mentiras y se lo dijo tal style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Loki la miro un poco sorprendido,nadie mas que Heimdall había podido descubrir sus mentiras y eso a medias...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Te ofrezco que te quedes en mi casa pero solo mientras te recuperes—Dejo de escribir en su laptop y lo miro sin rastro de mentira en sus ojos— Al fin y al cabo yo te ayude porque quise y porque no soy capaz de dejar de lado a alguien herido, no soy igual a los otros bastardos—Ella le sonrió sinceramente esperando su respuesta./p 


End file.
